The present invention relates to a storage case for a compact disc, or other such data carrying disc.
Compacts discs, for example, music compact discs, CD ROMS and also DVD discs are typically stored in a storage case, such storage cases for compact discs are typically referred to as dual boxes. In general, such compact disc storage cases or dual boxes comprise a base within which the compact disc is located on a centrally disposed upwardly extending spigot. The spigot engages a central opening in the compact disc. A lid is typically hingedly connected to the base for closing the storage case. Alternatively, the base may be slideable within an outer shell type housing between open and dosed positions. However, in general, all such storage cases require that the compact disc be located and secured in the base on a central spigot engaging the central opening of the compact disc. This has a number of disadvantages. In particular, it can lead to damage to the compact disc when the compact disc is being engaged on or disengaged from the central spigot. Such central spigots, in general, tend to be a relatively fight interference fit with the central opening of the compact disc, and both to engage the compact disc on the spigot and in particular, to disengage the compact disc from the spigot requires a considerable amount of force, which causes bending of the compact disc, which can in turn lead to breakages and other damage to the compact disc. The need to apply a relatively significant amount of force to a compact disc, in particular, to remove the compact disc from the central spigot, as well as causing breakage of the disc, can also cause damage to the reflective coating on the compact disc as a result of manhandling of the disc. This is undesirable.
Storage cases in which a base slideably engages an outer shell are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,677; 5,360,107; 5,520,279; 5,549,199. However, these storage cases all include a central spigot for locating and securing the compact disc on the base. There is therefore a need for a storage case for a compact disc and other such music and/or data carrying discs which avoids the need for a central spigot for locating and securing the compact disc in the storage case.
The present invention is directed towards providing such a storage case.